Talk:Ultraman Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Hi all, you may remove this post if its offending and inappropriate, but what i want to talk about here regards some of my views and opinions about some issues about this wiki and the way the titular character is promoted through it. I'm not sure if this is the right place to talk about it, but to the admins and managers running this place, feel free to do as you would about my message here, but it would be appreciated if i could get a response. I do hope as well that, if possible, anyone coming along to do an edit, especially an unregistered contributor, could hear me out as well before they proceed with what they do at whim on this database. I am an irregular contributor, i am not an admin or a manager here, but i have done edits on the Ultraman pages in Godzilla Wiki and would like to play a part here as well. I understand that its been in a lot of people's interests that a wiki all about our favorite japanese superhero has been created, in lieu of how appealing and inspiring the character has been to all of us, whether it be the action, the designs, the stories, the effects, whatever reason there may be. Other wikis about similarly popular genres such as Marvel and DC Comics and Godzilla have been around for quite some time too, so it would seem to be right that Ultraman has his own unofficial database here as well, there's just so much to tell about the franchise. I have seen many good wiki pages and i believe pages here deserve every right to be just as good in terms of clarity, accuracy, and precision. It isn't easy at all, though, given that all wikis and wikipedia itself is built upon the contributions of anyone; therefore quite a number of pages here are in quite a mess. I understand the wiki's in its infancy, there's so much to do, given how large the franchise is. I myself try to help out every now and then; i was in the beginning a little adamant of getting involved at all in this wiki as i was already doing some work on the Ultraman pages in the godzilla wiki; the Ultraman Noa and Ultraman Tiga pages are largely done by me, with information acquired from my own readings of official materials regarding the materials, repeated visits to the VCD Player and Youtube's subbed episodes, as well as access to an old defunct but still highly regarded site called Absolute Ultraman! which has cited, certified true information about many memebers of the whole ultra army from the original to Cosmos, and careful choice of words to reflect as much accuracy in the info as possible based on what i see in the shows, what handbooks have to say, etc. I finally changed my mind and began laying a little groundwork here for others to build upon. I can't do edits on a regular basis; i have studies and expectations and conscription, but whenever i can, i do them, if i sincerely and confidently believe my edits will improve the pages. It was a recent string of notifications and edits that, to be honest, unnerved me. Though inevitable, some unregistered contributors (many in fact) have been trying to help out with the wiki's pages. I understand their intentions, but some, just like the recent heavy edits to the original Ultraman's page, just do not work out, and would instead create a serious decline in page quality. Yes, no denial that grammar and typos are cleaned out, but a big part of those edits are, to me, unnecessary, ridiculous, and do not help to improve the quality of the page, given the scale of the edits. I know some of us have frequent run ins with this problem, initially we feel we can keep cleaning them, but after a while, it really gets tiring and frustrating for me to keep seeing people to insert their own styles, half-baked perceptions and views of the character, reflecting immaturity and amateurism on the subject the page is all about. It's impossible to avoid this problem, given wikipedia's fundamentals, but it does not mean that a good wiki about ULTRAMAN cannot be made possible. I'm not entirely sure how things are run around here, but i strongly believe that all edits that are made here should be at least screened. Writers need editors; for those on fan ficiton dot net, its like haveing a beta reader. Having a system in place that allows us to review an edit before it's published allows the wiki to maintain a higher level of consistency and quality. It's good we can track IP addresses, but i believe anyone who would like to contribute should do so as a registered user. You don't need to provide too much private details, but it allows the management to track who's making edits. It's like we at least have a face we can approach. An IP Address is neither practical nor reliable as a means of contact; having an email address allows us to put a dot on people and inform them of the right thing to do if they've fumbled or done something wrong, or if they've done something splendid and thus worthy of praise and recognition. I am willing to help out in this part, but i may not be able to on a regular basis as i do have a busy schedule myself, and not as free as many of you to do as i please. It is understandable if you're not too oriented with English, it just doesn't look good if a page detailing something looks kiddy, looks inconsistent with other pages, or, to people to know the ins and outs of the franchise, gives information that is just plain wrong, and without consideration of the feelings other users on this wiki. It doesn't mean you can't do an edit at all; I just think this wiki could use more honesty and considerate contibutions that don't frustrate others on what the wiki will grow into. If you are open to criticism and self-improvement, all the better, we could help you improve the way you edit so you just keep getting better not just at editing, but writing and expression as well. If you don't take my message too well, think i'm overreacting, or pretty dumb, i'm sorry, but that's how i feel. If you take this as an impetus to send in all sorts of nonsense or vandalize the pages further, i'll feel sorry too...but for you, for how pathetic and stupid you are. Letting all this out is like allowing me to have a breath of fresh air. So, in short, please think of others before yourself when you do an edit, the best for now is to register and not edit as an anonymous known only by an IP address, but as someone contactable, approachable and befriendable. To the management, thank you for creating a wiki for our red and silver (some purple, blue, black, gold...) giant friend, but to help bring up the reputation and the image of the characters promoted here, please consider my proposal. Feel free to enlighten me on any limitations or issues concerning me or my ideas, scold me if you need or want to. Thank you for your time. I'm sure you've taken an equivalent of rewatching Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend to read this. NexusM78 05:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Copy and Pasting people Hello there, all who had fun editing this Wiki in order to educate people on this great franchise that has been around us for 45+ years. Editing this Wiki is important so that errors can be fixed and such, but PLEASE! Don't copy and paste from other sites that already have this information! These copy and pastes are simply unoriginal and may contain extreme errors. Many of the Wikipedia and Monster Archive pages contain serious flaws to the characters they are explaining! Please prevent these mistakes from being lock on to this Wiki! Please only edit and create pages the information YOU gathered from experience of watching the episodes themselves. So please! Do not copy and paste from other sites! Be as educating and have fun editing the Wiki. Make the Ultra Star shine for all. yao l. 20:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :LOL, Monster Archives. They act like they're better than Wikizilla when in reality they're just a sad Toho Kingdom rehash... I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 06:42, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Badges =Attention Administrators= Hey everyone, I know I don't do too much on the wiki, and all the people here know that. But may I please request that the badge system be left to me. There are some badges there that were fine the way they were until they were removed/edited. For example: One of the badges for ultramen pages showed Ultraman Hikari and was called 'trainee blue' or something like that. I put that there because it has been said that some ultramen who aren't combat ready/experienced don't have red, and have blue instead. This is shown with Hikari, as he used to be a scientist, but was dispatched to Arb. Also, Ultraman Dyna, though he may be from another world, is Tiga's successor, and therefore has blue markings instead of Tiga's purple. Another problem. One of the Badges was called 'promoted to royal purple', mirroring UltraKing, though the picture showed Sky form. The picture was subject to change, as an UltraKing picture wasn't available at the time. Purple, even in the real world, is a sign of royalty, and is the last possilbe color an ultra can recieve, initially. Also, 'trapped in living picture' or whatever was reflecting Wild Seijin's gun, and the name of the american broadcast. But this doesn't mean that I'm not accepting help. If you have any suggestions for badges, please tell me, as I am stuck on many of them. Thank you for your cooperation. Even iIf I am as lazy as Seabones, I'd at least like to do this. --Tsuru23-- 08:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) What about Captain Ultra (TV series) will that do? The Ultraman Logo I noticed that the Ultraman logo is still shown along the other Tokusatsu wikis. I personally think it should be removed because it just takes you to the Home Page, the page you are already on. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 15:01, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Tokupedia Why are there two Tokupedia ''links on the homepage? There are also two ''Rangerpedia ''links as well. Zombiejiger (talk) 10:39, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Rangerwiki advertises both Power Rangers and Super Sentai in the hub, so those who don't know about Sentai can rekindle thier love of Power Ranger by joining our staff. If you mean the hub and the links gallery, it is there for convenience. If someone accidently clicked the wrong wiki they can chose the right one or navigate around using the links gallery. The bottom hub is for people who read all the way down to the bottom of the front page and want to check out another wiki without scrolling up again as well as a staus symbol that tells readers that a tokusatsu wiki is a member of Tokupedia. In short, the hub advertises the other wiks. Aldo The Fox (talk) 22:01, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Update request w:c:garo has been expelled from the Tokupedia hub and replaced with w:c:garoseries. Please update the link and change the associated logo to this one: File:newgarowiki.png. :Also, we've launched a new Tomica Hero Wiki. That needs to be added as well. Logo: File:tomicahero.png. ::Another new wiki to add - Chouseishin Wiki. Here's the logo. File:chouseishin.png :::Garo logo needs updating to File:newgarowiki.png still. Wikizilla's also needs updating. Article Template Featured Are we ever going to update the Featured section on the homepage? It's been like that for a while. Zombiejiger (talk) 20:43, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Link colors To be honest, the bright yellow links hurt my eyes and are kind of hard to read... I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 06:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't the Twilight Zone be in italics? Zombiejiger (talk) 13:28, September 10, 2014 (UTC) News Mankind is spelled "Mankingd" on the home page. Please fix it. --Zombiejiger (talk) 13:28, November 19, 2014 (UTC) SquadHater2002 (talk) 15:35, February 18, 2017 (UTC) I think every episode of every series should have their own gallery. 5000 pages. Iwae or smth -KrisMN (talk) 19:09, January 31, 2020 (UTC) I got an idea you might like SquadHater2002 (talk) 15:36, February 18, 2017 (UTC) I think every episode of every series should have their own gallery Main Page Update Discord Put this on main page please? --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 07:10, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi Add id: ms: de: ja: please? --LegoFan506 (talk) 06:23, December 2, 2018 (UTC)